A Guardian's Love
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: Rago and Dynamis spend a blissful night together, to talk about the way their lives are going. My second request from Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674!. Yoai! DynamisxRago, if you don't like don't read. Enjoy!


**Dynamis: I thought you said you don't do Yoai.**

**Me: *shrugs* I'm trying new things. Now please do the disclaimer.**

**Dynamis: Fine, Midnight doesn't own MFB. **

**Warning: This story contains slight fluff if you look very close. And there's a small sexual moment but nothing too extreme. Though this one-shot is rated T just in case. If you don't like Yoai please don't read and I suggest you leave now. But for all the Yoai lovers out there, please enjoy and don't be too harsh this is my very first Yoai story. Enjoy!**

It was dark and quiet night at Mist Mountain, deep inside the mountains was a broken down temple. Deep within, the temple was a small apartment of some sorts. It had all the necessary things a home would need. Like… a living room filled with the basic needs tables, a IKEA couch, and a flat screen TV oddly, a dining room area, and the kitchen was also from IKEA (Wow Dynamis really likes IKEA). The front of the living was utterly quiet everything was still and peaceful. Moonlight shone through the halfway open windows, a small breeze blew through the windows. Towards the hallway there was a room where 2 people laid in bed, embraced in each other's arms. The first figure had lavender type hair and icy blue eyes, his chest was bare, the second figure had pitch black hair, he had red eyes, and his chest was bare as well.

Dynamis and Rago both stared at the ceiling in silence. Neither of them said a word at all, though they had just had a very "special" moment together. So their heavy breaths were still mixing together, but they didn't say a word. Lately though Rago had felt something shift in his and Dynamis's relationship, he didn't know what but it concerned him.

Sure after the Nemesis attack, everyone had thought Rago had died. So his sudden reappearance had raised certain questions especially with Dynamis. During the next 3 months Rago and Dynamis had finally accepted their feelings toward each other. They kept their romantic relationship a secret knowing if it got out there would be questionings. Rago glanced at Dynamis who was laying right next to him. He had a deep thinking face on, like he was doubting something.

"Do you ever regret it?" Dynamis asked suddenly still looking at the ceiling.

Rago looked at him confused. "Regret what?"

There was a cold silence, before Dynamis replied. "Everything you've done, your life, wondering if it was ever worth it meeting _me_." Dynamis's voice broke on the word me. His beautiful blue eyes flattered with something.

Rago stared at his partner in shock and concern. Before he suddenly grabbed Dynamis and pinned him under him, holding his wrist to either side of his face.

"Rago what-"Dynamis said a small red hue, went to his face. He clearly didn't know what to think of his current situation. It kind of felt nice though, feeling Rago's body against him. Dynamis blushed furiously now squirming under Rago.

Rago got close to Dynamis's face until their noses were touching. "Why would you ask me that Dynamis?"

The Solar System Legend gulped down the lump in his throat. "Rago with everything that's been going now...just thought-"

Rago interrupted him with a passionate kiss, Dynamis gasped against his lips. They felt so warm, soft, and comfortable. This kiss was aggressive yet somewhat gentle at the same time. Rago continued kissing him for several moments before they finally broke apart. Rago looked at him with firm eyes.

"I regret nothing that has happened recently. My only regret was allowing you to feel the sting of Hades Curse for so long." Rago's voice was surprisingly gentle, his eyes so sincere that Dynamis started to squirm again. Having Rago so close was starting to get to him, Rago's wrist still pinned Dynamis's wrist down keeping him from escaping.

"Rago." Dynamis panted, he started blushing again.

Rago moved his mouth to his boyfriend's gorgeous neck he pressed his lips to the skin.

Dynamis's breath hitched in his throat as Rago whispered something against his neck.

. "Relax darling let's enjoy this moment."

Dynamis's eyes widened when Rago bit the nape of his neck. The Legend mewled, and together Rago and Dynamis fell into sweet bliss.

***blushes* Umm….I hoped you enjoyed it Gocty. Honestly I think I did pretty good for my first yoai one-shot. Maybe I'll write another one in the future, who knows. Please review if you read. Bye!**


End file.
